Lilith Fenton
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Lilith Fenton is Sam and Danny's young Halfa daughter. She got in an argument with her brother and ran away. What's a Halfa to do?
1. Who Is Lilith?

**HEYYYYYYY, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I had to write this for my english class and I felt the need to post this on here for you people, my teacher didn't really like this story so I wanna know your opinions.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

><p><em>Journal Entry 1 (October 7)<em>

_Hi, I'm Lilith (Lili) Echo Fenton, but nobody has EVER survived after calling me Lilith unless it's a teacher that I'm meeting for the first time. I've been told that I look a lot like my mom, Sam, when she was 14. I have the same black hair and a similar sense of style, but I have my dad's sky blue eyes. As of my 14th birthday, on July 4th, 2011, I'm also Lilith Phantom._

_It was unusual and unexpected for me to gain powers, not because I went into a portal like my dad, Danny, but rather because I have an older brother, James, and the powers skipped over him and went straight to me. He's almost two years older than me, so we had more than enough time to see if he would at some point get powers; once he didn't, we all just assumed that my dad's powers weren't hereditary._

_Within 2 months of the discovery of my powers my dad taught me how to fly, go intangible and invisible, and how to shoot ectoplasmic rays from my hands. I've also gotten Skulker back into the ghost zone by myself._

_Ever since that day in July, three months ago, James has been a little bit afraid of me. He's usually the most afraid when I'm doing something nice. For example, a moment ago I was walking down the hall near our kitchen because he asked me to help him with something; he came out from behind the corner and yelled loudly and sounding scared. If our parents had been home they would've been SO angry, I would never purposely try to scare him. He actually scared himself; if he paid ANY attention he would've known that I never try to scare people, even with my powers._

_-3- L_

**(5 Minutes Earlier (No POV))**

"James! Quit yelling! It's not my fault, you scared yourself," she said over his yells.

"Yes, it is! You're my little sister, you're not supposed to be able to scare me," he snapped back.

"Is that my fault? Do you think I asked for these powers?"

"I know for a fact that you did," he retorted.

"I only wanted these powers to make me feel special! Do you know what it's like to live in the shadow of a boy who's really funny, can sing, plays guitar, drums, and ukulele, plays golf, sails, a great artist, a skateboarder, an amazing writer, has perfect vision, can juggle and can effing UNICYCLE!"

"Well, if you don't want to be in my shadow anymore then get out of it," he yelled. He didn't think she'd actually consider running away.

"Fine, I will," she quipped and phased into her room! She picked up her black duffle bag and stuffed it with jeans, shirts, and money she had from babysitting, allowance, and returning gifts her mom's parents got her. She also grabbed a backpack and put her Fenton thermos, mini-ghost portal, laptop, cell phone, iPod, and speakers in it.

She wrote something on the first page of a small black and purple journal she had gotten for her birthday and put it in her backpack. Lastly, she wrote a note with two small words on it:

'Ask James'

Despite the fact that she was running away, Lili felt proud of the fact that she was doing something to change the way she was treated by her brother. She picked up her bags, transformed into Lilith Phantom, and flew to her friend's, Travis's, house. She placed her bags on the front porch and rang the doorbell, he answered.

"Hey, Travis," she began.

"Hey, Lili, what's up," he asked nonchalantly?

"Nothing really, I just came to say, bye."

"What do you mean, why are you saying 'bye'?"

"My brother and I got in a fight… again," she admitted.

"Where are you going," he asked?

"I don't know where, I just need to get out of Amity."

"How long will you be gone, will you ever come back," he asked worriedly?

"I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but I PROMISE I'll find you someday and visit you."

"Okay, I'll miss you;" he said and hugged her.

"I'll miss you, too. I'll make sure I keep in touch." She ended the hug, picked her bags back up and flew away.

She flew high above Amity Park, Ohio, and then she stopped in place.

"Travis is right, I should probably figure out where I'm going. I guess I'll start by going to California to say bye to Abcde," she said and began flying south-west to San Bernardino, California.

After a few hours she arrived at the hotel Abcde was staying at, the Marriott. She phased through the roof of the hotel and invisibly knocked on the door to her best friend's room. She answered the door.

"Hello," she asked a seemingly empty hallway.

"Goodbye," Lili answered turning visible.

"Lili! What are you doing here? Wait, what do you mean goodbye," Abcde questioned?

"I mean I ran away from home and came here to say goodbye to you. Don't worry, I'll remember to keep in touch," Lili answered and hugged her best friend, and then she phased away and through the ceiling.

She flew high above the hotel and stopped.

"Where do I go now? I need to find a place where I can just restart my life," she yawned.

* * *

><p><strong>More to come. I Love You All.<br>****Peace, Love, Phantom,  
><strong>**PhantomPhan67  
><strong>**:D :P **


	2. Cameron

**HEYYYYYYYY! PhantomPhan67 here. This is like my ALL time favorite chapter of this story because I get to introduce my FAVORITE character of this piece, Lili's love interest. I hope you like it. :D**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last Time:<em>**

_She flew high above the hotel and stopped._

_"Where do I go now? I need to find a place where I can just restart my life," she yawned._

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... How about Las Vegas, that seems close, I can probably just restart my life there," she concluded. She began flying to Las Vegas and arrived there quickly.<p>

By now she had been flying nearly non-stop for a few hours. When she got to Las Vegas, it was 4:00 in the afternoon and she was exhausted from flying. She found a high peak and landed on it. The peak that she landed on just so happened to be the Stratosphere; she sat down and put her bags down, she began examining her surroundings.

The casinos, the hotels, the bungee jumping 14 year olds, the museums, WAIT! Bungee jumping 14 year olds! She watched the group of boys encourage a boy with a harness to jump.

Being the hero that Lili is, she had to go over and tell those boys that bungee jumping is dangerous. She turned her bags intangible in her hands and walked over to the boys.

"Excuse me," she said when she approached the group. All of the boys just glanced at her then continued on with their conversation. "Excuse me," she repeated a little louder getting their attention.

"What," the boy to the left of the one in the harness said.

"Isn't bungee jumping a bit dangerous," Lili said? The boys laughed at her, except for the one in the harness that looked up at her, then down, and then he blushed.

"So what," the boy in the harness retorted?

"So, try not to kill yourself," she said, she winked at him then walked away.

'Dude, you saw the way she looked at you, and she was pretty cute. Show off for her before she leaves,' the boy in the harness thought, but it was too late; Lili had disappeared from sight. He pretended that he didn't care and jumped regardless of whether she was paying attention or not.

He jumped from the top of the Stratosphere and he didn't feel the cord recoil so he looked up, it snapped! He was plummeting to the ground. His life tried to flash before his eyes, but the only thing he saw was the girl he just met. He felt something take hold of him and bring him upward. He looked up at whom he believed to be his savior.

"Whoa! You- You're Lilith Phantom," he said awestruck. She put him down back on top of the Stratosphere.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm a hero, whatever," she said back. He just stood there gawking. "Try not to commit suicide anymore," she concluded, flashed him a smile, and flew away. She went to a shrub at the bottom on the Stratosphere and transformed back into Lili Fenton.

She stood there for a minute thinking about where to go in Las Vegas. The boy that was just bungee jumping came out of the building and came up to her. He had shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt with a purple, red, and green design on the front.

"Hey, are you new," he asked Lili?

"You could say that, I'm Lili Fenton," she grinned.

"Cameron Mosher," he extended his hand. She shook it.

"Nice name, it's nice to meet you, Cameron."

"So Lili, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure... somewhere," she admitted.

"Well, is there something specific you're looking for," he questioned?

"Um... a hotel, I guess."

"Oh, follow me," he said. He took her to a small hotel a few blocks away. They walked in silence for a few minutes until it was broken.

"Lili, I know we just met, but can I ask you something," he asked.

"You technically just did, but sure, what?"

"Wi- Will you go out with me," he spoke quietly.

"Sure," she said happily. Her happiness soon faded when she got hit in the back of the neck with a large metal object that was in a boomerang shape.

'Lilith Phantom found,' the object said in a monotone voice.

"Cameron, I advise you to RUN," she yelled at him!

"No Lili. I won't run, I never run," he exclaimed to the girl!

"Suit yourself," she said. She picked up the metal object and began running down the street. She turned the corner and transformed into Lilith Phantom. She flew HIGH into the sky then blasted the metal object. She then looked back to where she had left Cameron hoping that he was still there, he was... but so were her parents.

"Do you know someone named Lilith Fenton," Sam asked the young boy.

"No, but I've met Lilith Phantom, it was so cool, she saved me when I was bungee jumping. My bungee cord broke and she-," Cameron began.

"Where did you see Lilith Phantom," Danny cut him off.

"At the Stratosphere," Cameron pointed down the street in the general direction of the Stratosphere.

"Thanks, kid," Danny said. He took his wife's hand and they walked towards where the boy pointed.

"Why were you talking to my parents," Lili asked when she returned in Fenton form.

"Those were your parents? So you must be Lilith... that explains why they asked if I knew someone named Lilith Fenton... But why did they ask me if I knew Lilith Phantom?"

"It depends; what did you tell them?"

"I told them that she saved me when I went bungee jumping off of the Stratosphere. Why did they ask me about her though, and why did you just now?"

"Have you ever heard of FentonWorks ©?"

"Isn't it a ghost place in that one town," he guessed.

"Yeah, but I just call it my grandparents' house," she told him.

"Oh… How did your parents know that Lilith Phantom was here," he asked?

"That metal thing from a minute ago, it's called a boo-merang, it keys in on a ghost's ecto-signature, like a human's fingerprint, no two ecto-signatures are the same," she explained.

He stayed silent for a moment trying to understand what she said, "Why Lilith Phantom," he asked after thinking.

"Because they want to find her so they can bring her back home. Do you have any more questions?"

"I think I understand now, just one more question; should we keep walking?"

"Sure." The two teens continued walking in silence. After a few minutes they came up to the Amargosa Hotel.

"Here's a hotel that you could stay at," he said when Lili looked at the medium sized hotel in front of her.

"Okay, thanks," she said. She was about to disappear into the doors of the hotel.

"Wait, Lili, wanna exchange numbers, just in case," he shyly asked her.

"Okay, Cameron," she said. Lili and Cameron gave each other their numbers.

"So, I'll pick you up here at around 7, we can see a movie or something," he said.

"Sounds perfect; see you later," she said then disappeared into the doors of the hotel.

Someone had been lurking in the shadows watching the two teens, "It's all going according to my plan, she's falling in love with the boy," he laughed evilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Try to figure out whom the villain if this story is.)<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>:D :P**


	3. The Date?

**HEYYY ALL! PhantomPhan67 here! It's a long weekend for thanksgiving, so I decided to post! :D Honestly maisyno's comment made me kinda depressed and made me wanna stop writing, but I didn't sooo, yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I dost not own Danny Phantom. if I did the series would be terrible.**

**Wait, 1 last thing for maisyno, it's Mazy... with a 'Z'.**

* * *

><p><strong>*That Evening*<strong>

Lili felt a slight vibration in her pocket, it was a text:

**Lili. Lili, plz answer me. R u okay? How r u? Where r u!  
><strong>**-Abcde**

Heyyy Abc, I'm fine, my location iz a secret 4 now. Sup?

**Packin' 2 go bak home 2 Amity. U?**

Gettin' ready 4 a d8 I haz w/ this guy I met earlier

**WTF L. Didn't u lyk JUST run away? HOW do u already hav a d8**

Magic? Nah, idk he's just rlly nice n' he's helpin' meh find mah way 'round

**Just b crfl, k?**

Kk, I g2g tho. He'll b here soon. Ttyllllllllll. Baiiiiiiiiii. 3

**Byerxzzzzzzzzz 3 3**

***Meanwhile with Cameron***

He pressed a small button on his watch. A video feed connected him to a shadowy figure with glowing eyes.

"Phase 1 complete, master," he said as his eyes briefly flashed blood red as opposed to their usual mud brown.

"Very good, Little Badger," the figure said, "You have found Ms. Phantom and she is starting to trust you. She is completely unaware of who you REALLY are."

"Yessir, Phase 2 has begun also."

"Excellent... After nearly 30 years, I shall FINALLY have my revenge on Daniel," he sinisterly laughed. Cameron grinned evilly, he pressed the button on his watch again, ending the video feed.

He looked at the time. 6:45. He walked back to the hotel Lili was staying at, it was nearly 7 when he got there. He took out his phone and composed a text:

**I'm outside the hotel.**

He sent it to her, she replied simply:

Kk, b there in a min

He placed his phone back in his pocket and awaited Lili's arrival. She came out of the hotel wearing black skinny jeans, a purple tee shirt, and a red sweatshirt, accompanied by a pair of black and purple Vans. Her medium length ink black hair was down and was covering her face as she looked down.

"Shall we," he asked extending his right hand?

"I guess." She didn't accept the offer of holding hands and instead shoved her hands forcefully into the pockets of her sweatshirt. She had been continually looking down as if there were something on her face she had been hiding. Not like she had a pimple or something like that... She acted like if she so much as pushed a strand of hair behind her pale ear, the world would explode.

The two began walking, "The movie starts in a few minutes, do you wanna just cut across this alley," he asked? She merely shrugged suggesting that she didn't care.

He lead her through the long hallway- like alley.

"Oh... Sh*t..." she said as her ghost sense went off releasing a small purple whisp of air.

They were about halfway through the alley when he stopped and turned towards her. He reached out and gripped her arm, hard. The tight grip on her small arm was too much for her, she fell unconscious. She softly spoke her final word before falling under, "Cam..."

He smirked at her falling to the ground. He looked at her apologetically as he saw a large scar on the left side of her face running from the middle of her cheek off the side of her face and ending in the middle of her neck. Once again he pressed the button on his watch.

"Phase 2 complete. Lilith Phantom is incapacitated." Cameron moved the camera so he could show the calapsed girl next to him.

"Extraordinary, my boy. Now bring me the girl so that I may have my Vengence on Daniel," he growled at the boy.

"Yes, master." Cameron ended the transmission and picked up the petit figure from the ground in front of him. He transformed into his vampire alter ego and flew her to Vlad's mansion. **(A/N:****if ****you ****hadn't ****figured ****out ****it ****was ****Vald ****already, ****go ****watch ****the ****series ****again, ****if ****you ****had... ****You ****should ****still ****watch ****it ****again, ****but ****have ****a ****cookie. ****:D)**

* * *

><p><strong>More to come, please review n' tell me what you think. Please be honest, I won't get mad at negative criticism, maisyno's comment made me mad because it made fun of Danny Phantom and THAT is where I draw the line!<br>**  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong><br>PhantomPhan67**  
><strong><br>:D :P **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYYYYYYY PHANTOMPHAN67 HERE AGAIN! Please don't bother tryin to figure out what I'm sayin if I say something backwards, or you can, but it's confuzing, it's a joke between BStanton97, BaileyMarieKurosaki, n' the inspiration for Cameron in my story sooo, sepfanfic n' PetitMoi207, I don't think I explained it to you... MONKEYS! This is the 2nd to last chapter, but the last one's just a bunch of quotes. :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

><p><strong>!SDIK 311 EVAH YLNO EW ,REHTAF RUOY DNA UOY LLET I TSUM SEMIT YNAM WOH ,osla dna yrots siht ni LIVE s'imaC ,deciton t'nevah uoy esac ni ,ylsuoires tub ,weiver eht evol I -79notnatSB<strong>

**0-MagicMelody-0- Thanks, I appreciate it. :D**

**BaileyMarieKurosaki- Thanks 3**

**Danielle Fenton- Thanks for your support**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DOST NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! !MOTNAHP YNNAD NWO TON TSOD I :REMIANLCSID<strong>

* * *

><p>"What happened," Lili asked? She stirred awake gently and looked around. She was chained up to a metal wall.<p>

"Ah, Lilith, so nice of you to join us," Vlad chimed. He was grinning like a mad man.

"What do you want from me," Lili squeaked struggling to break free.

"I want revenge on your father," he stated, "Cameron!"

"Yessir," he asked? He popped up out of nowhere.

"'Take care' of Ms. Fenton/ Phantom whilst I blackmail her father," he said in his deeply sinister voice.

"With pleasure," Cameron growled. Vladmir walked away. Cameron pressed a button on a small remote; the button raised a ghost shield that made it impossible for Lili to escape. "Now, Lili," he began, "If, once I release you, you can beat me in a fight; I will let you walk out of here, if you can't beat me... Things will happen."

"Deal," she said.

He pressed a different button on the remote that removed the chains from her. She fell to the ground. _***insert**__**fight**__**scene**__**here***_ Cameron knocked Lili down to the ground and was standing close to her watching her writhe in pain.

"I can't believe I actually thought you were cute," she said. He was caught off gaurd and stood there shocked. While he was in his state of shock Lili managed to trip him and knock him down.

He was once again surprised by the fact that she had knocked him down, she jumped up from her spot on the ground and walked over to him, he was face down on the cement floor, and she pulled both of his arms behind him and used an ectoblast to create a pair of handcuffs.

While she was behind him she noticed a flashing red dot underneath his hair on the back of his neck, she moved his hair and saw a medium sized chip that had 'Plasmius Mind Control' printed on it. She used her powers to make the chip intangible and phase it out of his skin. She crushed it in her hand and smiled.

She felt him stop struggling as he drifted out of consciousness. She took the remote out of his hand and retracted the ghost shield. She looked at him for a moment and she heard footsteps coming slowly closer, getting gradually louder.

"Cameron," Vlad said around the corner, he turned towards the two. Lili turned herself and Cameron intangible, Vlad spoke once again, "Where is that disobedient little PUNK?" He obviously was talking about Cameron, "When I find him if he didn't 'take care' of Lilith, I'm going to wring his little half-vampire neck!" He turned and walked back down the corridor.

Lilith turned herself and Cameron tangible once again. She was genuinely concerned; she couldn't just let Vlad hurt Cameron. He was her first crush, and she wasn't entirely sure, but there as a 75% chance that she was in love with him.

"Don't worry Cameron, I won't let him hurt you," she said, she was fully aware that he was unconscious and couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. Saying that was more of a reassurance for herself than for him. She turned them both intangible once again and she flew them both back to the hotel that she was supposed to be staying at.

She put him down on a chair and walked over to where she left her phone. 20 new messages:

The first three were from Abcde:

**Lili! Lili plz answer!**

**Lili! Plz answer I miss u sooo much!**

**LILI! **

The next 3 were from her mom:

**Lilith, please come home, or at least tell us where you are. We miss you. XO**

**Lili, sweety are you safe? Please say something. **

**LILI. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! YOU'RE NOT SAFE, ARE YOU!**

The next few were from Travis:

**Heyyy, Lils... Just wondering how running away from home is going. **

**You didn't reply to my first text. Are you-**

She didn't get to finish reading the texts because she heard Cameron's groggily voice speak, "Lili?" She turned to face where he was sitting.

"Cameron," she squealed, "What do you remember?"

"I remember everything that happened, and I'm sorry for all that happened," he said, Lili could tell by the tone in his voice that the appology was truely genuine. He hung his head in shame.

"It's alright Cameron," she said, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is Lili! Look at you, you have scars all over your face, I'll never be able to forget the fact that I gave most of those scars to you," he yelled!

"Cameron, really, it's alright, I heal quickly, there are only 2 maybe 3 scars that I have that won't heal, but not because they won't, it's because I want to keep them because they all tell a story," she explained. "I mainly keep the scars that remind me of people that I care about more than almost anything, more than my own half-life!" She began remembering the scars and the people she left behind back home in Amity, her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm sorry," he said. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to comfort her while she cried, but he couldn't he still had the glowing lavender handcuffs formed out of ectoplasm holding him back. She wiped the tears from her eyes and got the handcuffs off of him.

"Cameron, I'm sorry, but I need to go back to Amity, leaving was the worst decision I've ever made. All relationships whether they are romantic, friendship, or family have fights, but if you love someone or care about them, you can look past the fights, that's what I need to do, I need to apologize to my brother for that STUPID fight, I'm sorry," she said, she turned to where her bag was, she hadn't unpacked her bags already so she just picked them up and turned back into Lilith Phantom.

"Lili, wait," he exclaimed! She turned back towards him and he spoke again, "You said if you love someone you can overcome fights. If you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you don't love me, I swear I'll leave you alone forever, but if you can't then PLEASE take me with you, I don't anywhere else to go, Vlad would KILL me if I went back and I don't even know who my parents are."

She looked him dead in the eyes, "Cameron, I," she began, "Can't do this, I don't even know HOW I feel about you, it might be love, it might be a crush, but there's a little hit of anger and hostility mixed into my emotions." He looked at her longingly; his eyes silently pleaded her to forgive him, "Fine, I'll take you back to Amity with me," she said at last.

He smiled at her and kissed her quickly, when he pulled back she brought her hand up to her tingling lips and smiled.

The two flew out of the hotel and back to Amity. When she got home her parents were interrogating Abcde and Travis to see if they had known anything about the whereabouts of Lilith, she and Cameron landed on the front porch of her house and just causally walked in the front door.

"Hey everyone," she said entering the foyer.

"Not now Lili, we're trying to figure out what happened to Lili," James said. Everyone else just froze in place, "Wait a second… LILI!" He ran over to his little sister and gave her the biggest hug that he could, Cameron walked in as unnoticeably as possible. Lili was crowded by her family and friends who harassed her with questions.

"Wait," Abcde said after a few minutes, "Who's he?" She pointed at Cameron.

"I'm Cameron," he said.

"That's my brother's name," she said, "Can we call you Cam?"

"I guess," he said questionably.

"Okay," she said in her usual preppy voice.

Lili explained a lot of what had happened to her the last few days and they all went on with their… unusual lives.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

**Lili's scars healed except for one that she kept to remember Cameron… Er, Cam**

**They dated and got married when they were both around 26 years old**

**Cam bit Lili so she is ½ Ghost, ¼ Vampire, and ¼ human**

**They had 113 kids (But THAT'S another story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


	5. Quotes

**CAMILISOUS FOREVER!**

Cam: I feel violated  
>Lili: Why?<br>Cam: I just figured out how to pronounce Camilisous… O_o

* * *

><p>Lili: *Burp*<br>Cam: You call yourself a woman?

* * *

><p>Abcde's brother, Cameron: *burp*<br>Lili: You call yourself a woman?  
>Abcde's brother: Man, I feel like a woman.<p>

* * *

><p>Some random person: OMIGOSH! It's Riley Bacon!<br>Cam: No, I'm Cameron…  
>Random person: Oh… *walks away*<br>Lili: Riley Bacon?

* * *

><p>Lili: Hold hands with the player opposite…<br>Cam: *Looks at Abcde's brother who's the player opposite* I'm gonna need to sign a waiver…

* * *

><p>Cam: Sigh<p>

* * *

><p>Cam: 114 kids<br>Lili: We only have 113 kids

* * *

><p>Lili and Cam's eldest daughter: Over 300 kids<br>Lili: We only have 113 kids

* * *

><p>Cam: You're a miracle worker.<br>Lili: Thanks, but I prefer the term freak, with a 'Ph'

* * *

><p>Lili: You know that I'm a crazy b*tch, I do what I want when I feel like it!<br>Cam: That doesn't make you a crazy b*tch, it makes you nba  
>Lili: *silence*<br>Cam: Nba, natural bad a$$

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I made you laugh.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,**  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


End file.
